


SpideyPool Red Hot Night

by Calligraphy



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Commentary, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Mentioned Characters, POV Alternating, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: Spiderman is doing his usual thing, knocking around some thugs, when he runs into his talkative mercenary boyfriend Wade Wilson aka Deadpool. And it's not long before the two enjoy a sensual evening together. Red is the color of love, after all.





	SpideyPool Red Hot Night

In the evening of New York City a shadow swung from rooftop to rooftop. And the shadow belonged to one Peter Parker, or Spiderman as he is famously known as. Peter was swinging from one vine-like piece of web to the other as he patrolled around the city. He always does this before turning home, and he couldn't be more eager to return home. Winter has proved to be a harsh mistress to the Big Apple. The snow has been thick and unrelenting, the breezy chills are fierce and folks practically fight to the death to buy salt at the store. And a skin-tight spandex suit is not proper winter attire, either, so it goes without saying that old Spidey has found himself on the short end of the stick again.  
  
“Brr...This is so bogus. I should be hibernating like some of the lucky arthropods born with antifreeze in them. But no, I gotta be a human with spider powers and no ability to keep myself warm in one of NYC's worst winter seasons ever.” Peter bemoaned to himself and sighed. “Oh well. At least Aunt May is down in the Bahamas with her canasta friends and I don't have to worry about this chill working up her arthritis.”  
  
At the sound of a scream Peter turned to see a group of thugs beating up on a young kid, probably trying to steal his wallet or something. Well he couldn't have that at all. With a graceful flip in between webs Spiderman zip-lined right over to the crime.  
  
“Come on, kid, give us yer freaking wallet and we'll lay off!” Shouted the biggest thug, obviously the leader, as he let his three friends wail on the poor young man.  
  
“H-help! Please help me, someone!” The young man exclaimed in fear.  
  
“What did we tell ya about talkin' back!?” One of the thugs demanded and started to kick the boy again when he suddenly felt his leg being pulled back further than what he moved. “What the hell!? AHHH!”  
  
The three other thugs looked up in time to see their friend tossed in the air like a yo-yo on a string and then slammed right into the wall behind them, a sticky web stamping him on the brick.  
  
“Gentlemen, haven't you ever heard of 'pick on someone your own size'?” Asked the voice and the thugs then looked up to see Spiderman crouched on a lamppost. The young man they were beating on took the chance to run off while they were distracted, shouting a 'thank you' to the web-head as he went to find an officer.  
  
“Damn! Its the Spiderman!” One of the thugs exclaimed and took out a switch blade.  
  
“You shoulda kept your webbed nose oughta our business, wall-crawler!” The lead thug stated as he took out a wooden, club like weapon.

“Yeah, now you're as good as dead!” Said the second thug as he took out a switch blade.  
  
“If I had a dollar for every time I heard that one. Oh well. Let's just skip to the part where I web your heads to the pavement.” Spiderman said and made an elaborate flip off from the lamppost and landed before the thugs. “Hope you got insurance boys, cause the hurt is...”  
  
“I got this, babe!” Exclaimed a new voice and Spiderman suddenly saw a flash of red and black blow past him.  
  
“Huh?!” The web-head asked in shock..  
  
“Oh damn...Not HIM!” The lead thug exclaimed in horror.  
  
“Every man for himself!” The thug who took out the switch blade exclaimed and tried to run away but soon found himself grabbed by the collar and pulled back to face a mask even more terrifying than Spiderman's.  
  
“Don't leave now, buddy, the part's just starting! _Areeba_!” Exclaimed the mad man as he tossed the thug into the air and then kicked him right in the head, sending him flying down the dark alley.  
  
Before the other two thugs could away they too found themselves grabbed by the mad man. One thug was pistol whipped into unconsciousness while the other one was headbutted, passing out with a bleeding and broken nose.  
  
“What the hell!?” Was all Peter could find himself asking at the lightning fast movements he just bore witness to.  
  
“Hope you don't mind that I crashed your little beat-up party, baby boy, but I just had to crack some skulls before I went oughta my own!” Exclaimed the crazy, cheery voice of the man and after blinking a few times Peter soon realized who it was.  
  
“What...Deadpool!?” Spiderman asked in shock.

_**(CUT!)  
  
(Mother Mary on a mill wheel. What is it, Wade?)  
  
(Sorry, boss lady, just wanna ask a quick question. Oh yeah, and hey to the readers! You all came for the author but you'll stay for the mercenary.) ** _

_**(WADE!...What do you want?)  
  
(Ah, almost forgot! I was wonderin' when I get to do my point of view thingy.)  
  
(You mean POV? At some point in the middle of the story.)  
  
(What!? But that'll take FOREVER!)  
  
(Only if you take up more of my time for me to finish the third person POV...)  
  
(So...if I stop talking to you then you can finish?)  
  
(Yes, Wade.)  
  
(And when you finish writing, I take over?)  
  
(Uh-huh.)  
  
(And I'll get to have that dirty scene with me and Petey Pie like you promised back on deviantArt?)  
  
(Hey! Who said anything about a dirty scene between you and me!?)  
  
(Is this a panel discussion!?)  
  
(Come on, Petey Pie, you know what they say; sex sells! How do you think I got have a big bed made of MONEY!?)  
  
(You said that you got your money bed from stealing and selling valuable information or killing people by shooting them five times in the groin.)  
  
(That too! In between that I also do some Marvel Playboy cover shoots. But I have to do a lot of takes since its hard to capture all this sexiness on film.)  
  
(Probably because they mistake it with your fatheaded ego, and that's even harder to...)** _

_**(AHEM!)** _

_**(Oh, sorry Cal. Didn't mean to carry on like that.)  
  
(That's alright, Peter. Look boys, can we just follow the script and continue on with the story? I do have other works to tend to.)  
  
(I still get my bit towards the end of the story, right?)  
  
(Yes Wilson...)  
  
(Then do I get to narrate the ending?)  
  
(YES!! Fine, whatever! Now both of you shut up so I can finish the third person POV!)  
  
(...Yes ma'am.) ** _

“You were expecting made some other assassin with the name Wilson?” Deadpool asked as he tucked his gun back into his arsenal belt.  
  
“What the hell are you doing in New York, Deadpool?” Spiderman asked, looking sharply at the other red clad vigilante.  
  
“Aw. That's no way to greet the love of your life...” Deadpool whined with a pout impression from under his mask.  
  
“Don't say things like that out in public, idiot!” Spiderman scolded, gesturing for him to keep his voice down.  
  
“But why? The whole world should know how I feel about my web slinging angel! In fact, I'll shout it out right now in a Disney song.” Before Deadpool could start singing, or caterwauling if you'd prefer, Peter was quick to shoot a sling of web at his face and dragged him up to the roof as he made a swift climb to the top of the building. Once they were on the floor of the roof Peter tossed Wade onto the motor and put his hands on his hips, a thing he usually does when he's irritated with his bat-shit crazy boyfriend.  
  
“Do you have to do embarrassing stuff like that ALL the time?” The nerd asked with the eyes of his mask narrowed.  
  
“Not all the time. This is my evening special.” Deadpool said as he stood up on his feet and brushed himself off, taking off the rest of the web from his mask.  
  
“I can only imagine your morning specials.” Spiderman deadpanned sarcastically.  
  
“Those are specials reserved for you and you only, lovey dovey! And you should know by now just what my 'specials' involve by now.” Deadpool said with suggestive grin.  
  
“Hmph.” Peter scoffed but he smiled underneath his mask fondly. “Anyway, what are you here for? I thought you were away in another state helping an old friend.”  
  
“I did! He was just had a little problem but I fixed it lickedy split.” Wade said with a nonchalant wave of the hand.  
  
“What was it?” Spiderman asked.  
  
“He was wanted by a two bit crime family and his daughter was taken as collateral for a debt he owed. So I shot up the whole house, got his daughter out and gave 'em a few Benjamin's from my bed of money to set themselves up working at a salon in London.” Wade explained all at once.  
  
“...You know, it never ceases to amaze me how I think you can't surprise me any more than you already have and then you tell me a story like that.” Peter said.  
  
“I'm full of surprises, Pete...” But Deadpool was cut off when his web-head boyfriend slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
“Shh! Don't go shouting my name out on the roofs! Let's go somewhere private and you can yell as loud as you want.” Spiderman said.  
  
“Why Spidey, I do believe you're trying to seduce me! And I like it.” Deadpool said and wrapped his arms around the slender waist of the web-head.  
  
“Idiot! That's not what I meant!” Spiderman stated and whacked Wade in the head.  
  
Some time later, the two red clad men had made it to the Parker house without being noticed by any bystanders and snuck in through Peter's open bedroom window. The nerd changed into a pair of casual clothes, going into his bathroom and making sure to lock it. After all he did have Wade in the same house. And while he knew the mercenary could very well kick the door down without effort he wouldn't have to worry about him doing so this time. Wade had caught onto the smell of the fresh chocolate chip cookies Aunt May baked for Peter before she left and was helping himself. Once Peter had completed the metamorphosis from hero to average Joe he went downstairs and, sure enough, there was Wade raiding the fridge to get a glass of milk to go with the cookies. Good thing Aunt May knew about Wade's appetite and made three batches.  
  
“Sometimes I wonder if you date me for me or for the stock in my refrigerator.” Peter said with a grin.  
  
“Oh come on, Peter, you know that I'll always come for you first! Cookies come second. Well actually they come fourth. First its you, then chimichangas for second, pancakes are third and cookies are fourth.” Wade explained proudly as he turned back to face Peter and with a gallon of milk in his hands.  
  
“Good to know that I'm at the top on your list of priorities.” Peter said with a chuckle and went to the cabinet to grab two plastic cups so that Wade could pour in the milk. “So how does a movie sound?”  
  
“Sure thing. Just as long as its not about mafia. I kinda had all I could take with those guys after I did that favor for my buddy.” Wade said and Peter gave him a loving peck on the cheek.  
  
“No problem. Its an old black and white film about a thief and killer looking for stolen money in an old house that a writer and her maid rented for the summer.” The nerd said.  
  
“Sounds like fun! I always like those old black and white movies and shows.” Wade said with a smile.  
  
“Is that why you wear a fedora and try to imitate Elliot Ness?” Peter asked with a grin.  
  
“He may have been a cop, but he was the most badass of them all!” The mercenary stated with a wide smile.  
  
“Coming from you that's a pretty big compliment.” Peter said.  
  
And so the couple sat down, cookies and cups of milk on the coffee table, watching an old movie titled as “The Bat”. They enjoyed the picture show and shared in a few bits of commentary all the way through to the end. And by that time Peter was getting tired and let out a long yawn.  
  
“Aww, is my little Petey Pie sleepy?” Wade asked. Peter was so tired he couldn't even bop his boyfriend for using a babying tone.

“Yeah...Its been a real long day. I think I'll hit the hay now. You can see yourself out. But please Wade, use the door this time.” Peter said and turned to leave until Wade's hand grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
“Hold it, Peter. Dear old auntie is gone for a while, right?” Wade asked.  
  
“Yeah. So?” Peter asked back.  
  
“So let's not waste this opportunity! Why don't I stay over for the night?” Wade asked eagerly with a smile.  
  
At first, the nerd started to say 'no' automatically. But then he stopped. What would be the harm in it? After all Aunt May isn't here so Peter doesn't have to worry about her walking in on Wade doing something obscenely embarrassing. Plus they were boyfriends. It wasn't as if they were secret lovers having a torrid and forbidden affair behinds the backs of others. No matter how many times one Tony Stark said so. Once he finished his thought process Peter finally gave an answer.  
  
“Alright, Wade. You can stay over the night. It would actually be nice. Its been a long time since we have ever been together for reasons not a mission to save the day.” Peter said.  
  
“Yay! Then that means we can enjoy victorious pancakes in the morning!” Wade exclaimed in joy.  
  
“Yes, but not towers upon towers of them like last time. Just three pancakes for each of us.” The nerd stated.  
  
“Heh, heh. Sorry about that, Petey Pie. I tend to get crazy when it comes to pancakes.” Wade said with an awkward smile.  
  
“That's okay. I still love you, nut ball.” Peter said and gave his boyfriend a kiss then led him by the hand to his room upstairs.  
  
Once upstairs, Peter proceeded to dress out of his casual wear into some pajamas. He then went into his closet and took out the spare pajamas that Wade left with him whenever he would stay over. After giving his boyfriend the change of clothes the mouthy mercenary showered and then slipped out of his suit and into a pair of sweat pants and a v-neck shirt.  
  
“Ah, a nice hot shower sure can make a guy feel alive again!” Wade exclaimed as he stepped out of the bathroom, drying the water from his bald and scarred head.  
  
“I know that's right. After a long day of hero time I love nothing more than a hot rain of water on my back.” Peter said as he read a little bit from a novel he was holding.

“Well then, I guess we got nothing more to do than sleep.” Wade spoke casually as he got into bed and under the sheets with Peter.  
  
“Mmhm.” Peter said.  
  
“...Nothing's keeping us from a full night of uninterrupted dreaming.” Wade said, tone now hinting.  
  
“Yep.” Peter simply replied.  
  
“...So you don't have any nightly activities in mind?” Wade asked carefully.  
  
“Nothing other than finishing this chapter.” Peter said.  
  
“But wouldn't you like to do something more...physical?” The mouthy mercenary asked.  
  
“Not really.” The nerd said with a shrug.  
  
Okay, now Wade was starting to get pissed with this banter trip around the twist. So finally he stood up from where he laid next to Peter, grabbed the young man and pinned him down underneath him as the poor book was sent flying.  
  
“Can't you pick up the hints I'm dropping down, Peter!? I'm saying that I wanna fuck you!” Wade shouted.  
  
“I know.” Peter said simply.  
  
“How obvious do I have to be?! I mean do I need to take out my twig and berries and tie a cloth to make them into a sailboat and...” Wade stopped in his vulgar ranting to mentally remind what Peter just said, then looked down at him. “Say what?”  
  
At his boyfriend's confused expression Peter gave a mischievous grin.  
  
“I said, I know. I figured out what you were trying to hint at and just played along. I was actually impressed that you managed to be subtle for so long.” Peter said with a chuckle.  
  
“So...you were teasing me the whole time?” Wade asked in a shocked tone.  
  
“Yep.” Peter said, his grin popping the 'p' at the ending.  
  
“You know, I should be mad but I'm just too turned on.” Wade said and, with that final sentence, kissed his lover passionately.  
  
_**(Alright, Wade, its all yours now.)  
  
(Zzzz...)  
  
(This infernal...WADE!!)  
  
(GAH! Colonel Furry, I swear that I didn't put that itching powder in your jockstrap!)  
  
(First of all, I'm pretty sure that you would and did pull a stunt like that Wade. And second of all, I was letting you know that you can now take over the POV.)  
  
(What, really!? Its finally my turn? I feel asleep after you yelled at me and Petey Pie.)  
  
(I know. I shouted to wake you up. Now do you want to take the POV from here or not?)  
  
(That depends. Can I include that dirty talk like you promised?)  
  
(Yes. But this time you HAVE to stick to the script, Wade! No improvisation and no method acting!)  
  
(Okay, I promise boss lady. You have my word!)  
  
(Your word shares the same worth as a pair of moth eaten overalls. But I suppose that's something. Go on.)  
  
(Yay!)  
  
:Continuing in the awesome and sexy POV of Wade Wilson/Deadpool:**_

Petey Pie and I were in an intense lip lock like no other. Shit, its been WAY too long since I got to enjoy his sweet lips. The taste is so different from what I remember, but still just as awesomely delicious.

“Yeah! They taste like two strips of green apple taffy!” Crazy Voice Box exclaimed.  
  
“I was actually think of morning dew right off the honeysuckle.” Sensible Voice Box inputted.  
  
“You got that from Golden Girls.” I said.  
  
“True, but I still stand by it.” Sensible Voice Box replied.

I mentally rolled my eyes(Do brains even have eyes? They got sensors things, but do they really count? Oh well. I'll Google it later) and went back to focusing on making out with Peter. I don't always get to enjoy lovely dovey moments like this and I wanna make the most of the time I got with my baby boy. To be honest though I was hoping to make the most of our free time in my bitchin' crib with my big bed made of MONEY! But we can always save that for next time.  
  
Right now though, I'd rather focus on the hot geek in my arms.  
  
“I thought that adorkable was the term for guys like Peter?” Crazy Voice Box asked.  
  
“Too mainstream.” Sensible Voice Box said just as we broke our kiss from Peter.  
  
“Well, you seem to be really into it tonight...” Peter moaned and gave m that smoldering bedroom gaze. And for realzies this time! Not when I made it up in the first fic!  
  
“Oh I wouldn't say that. I'm not _really_ into it yet.” I said and reached down to rub between Peter's ass cheeks and rubbed that cute entrance I couldn't wait to pierce into.  
  
“Mmm. That's true...I think you'll have to fix that.” Said my sweet Petey Pie.  
  
“Trust me, I plan to. By the end of the night your cute ass will be open wide from my dick.” I promised with a deep purr in my voice.

A quickly as a ninja, of which I am a new and handsomely improved version of, I pulled down Peter's blue pajama pants and boxers then started to jack off his cute, pretty cock. He was surprised but didn't disapprove of what I'm doing. In fact he was just about swooning at the touch. Ooh, daddy likes.  
  
“Wade, for a total idiot you always have a way for word.” Peter said with a smile and kissed me(Voice Boxes: _**US!**_ ) on my(Voice Boxes: _**OUR!!**_ ) cheek.

Now this may sound awfully corny but the gesture, simple as it was, really touched me. I mean you guys wouldn't be reading a fanfic about me unless you knew what I really looked like. Unless of course you're all Deadpool virgins and have no clue, which is cool. Anyway after the Weapon-X program I was hardly a super model. Hell I make Thing from the Fan-fucking-tastic Four look like a hybrid male supermodel with Antonio Banderas' hair, Brad Pitt's six pack and Benedict Cumberbatch's cheekbones. A good eighty percent of people would rather I not take of my mask. And honestly? I'm way ahead of them on that. But Peter...My sweet, nerdy, Petey Pie...He doesn't give a flying hoot-nanny(Me: There I said hoot-nanny. Are ya happy!?/Sensible Voice Box: _**Very.**_ ) about how I look. When I showed him my real face a while after we started dating I was so afraid, yeah the cool Deadpool/Wade Wilson still gets afraid and brother was I ever at that moment, that it would all end. But instead he just smiled and touched my cheek without my mask for the first time. It was such a soft touch that I flinched away. I usually get punched or slapped when people see my real face. But Peter just said that I don't look any uglier outside than the dickheads he webs to the wall are inside. When I heard him say that...I was confused and had to pause for a moment to think on a philosophical standpoint to figure out what he meant.

Then when I got it I felt the happy, redemption feels and stuff. Then we made out all night long. Or was it until his aunt came and he pushed me off? I can't remember. But anyway, its little things like a kiss on the cheek that make me feel real special.  
  
“Hey, dude, the readers get it already! Peter's trying to talk to you!” Crazy Voice Box shouted to me.

“Huh?” I spoke out loud and looked down at Peter, who looked up at me with worried doe eyes.  
  
“Wade? What's wrong?” Peter asked. I blinked for a moment, kinda like a mental version of catching my breath, then smiled at Peter.  
  
“Nothin' babe. Just thinking.” I said.  
  
“Really? No wonder I smelled bacon.” Peter said with that cute snarky tone of his.  
  
“I'll have you know that my brain smells like fried chicken when I think.” I corrected with a grin.  
  
“Heh. I see. I'll keep that in mind. Now get back to jerking me off so we can get it on already.” Peter just about ordered me and even began to help my hand that was holding his soft cock move up and down.

“Oh trust me, gorgeous, we're going to get it on.” I promised and resumed jerking Peter off.  
  
“Say, this is the one kind of jerk off we're dealing with that has a happy ending!” Crazy Voice Box exclaimed.  
  
“Indeed, my friend. And I for one sense a very happy ending.” Sensible Voice Box added.  
  
I mentally nodded to the voices in my head and went back to focusing on my Petey Pie. I let my fingers run up and down his cute little cock, groping it a few times. Peter was moaning in such a pretty voice. The kind of voice a man longs to hear. It gets you on an all time high, and I don't mean the James Bond theme song. I mean as high as taking painkillers in a martini.  
  
“Oh Wade, please...” Peter moaned out desperately.  
  
“Please what, gorgeous?” I asked. I knew what he wanted of course, but I liked to hear him say it. Plead for it.  
  
“Please...please go faster.” Peter groaned.  
  
“Why, so you can finally get off?” I asked teasingly.  
  
“No, so you can finally fuck me.” Peter stated.  
  
“Really? Well if that's what you wanted, Peter, all ya had to do was ask me.” I said with a grin and let go of his cock to get the lube – blueberry scented, in case you were wondering – from the dresser drawer.  
  
“US! Why does he always leave us out when it comes to the nitty gritty?” Crazy Voice Box asked.  
  
“Most likely because we're vocal figments of his defense mechanism insanity that have no real physical position. Or, in lament's terms, because he has the cock and we don't.” Sensible Voice Box said.  
  
“Oh yeah...That's true.” Crazy Voice Box said sadly, then perked up. “But we can still enjoy the sounds, and the sights!”  
  
I sure know I was enjoying the sights. And that's me Wade, by the way. Don't want you readers getting confused. Anyway I was enjoying the way Peter was looking. All flustered and what not while I stretched out his hole with my fingers.  
  
“Oh Wade...That feels so good.” Peter groaned as held onto one of his comfy pillows.  
  
“And it looks good too. I don't usually enjoy dark holes since bad guys throw down dynamite to blow me up, but I like looking at this one.” I said, wriggling the thin lines of peach fuzz that made my eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“Shut up! I told you not to stare like that.” Peter said with a cute embarrassed blush, burying his face in the pillow.  
  
“I can't help it though, Peter. No matter how many times we do it its always as tight as a new leather suit.” I said, still staring into the cute ass hole.  
  
And I was right. No matter how many times I prepped my Petey Pie he's still so tight. I know a lot of guys who would pay a fortune to have a hole like this for just one hour. But if anyone even thinks about trying to get in through my web slinging babe's back door I'll blow them up and cut them in half. Wait, no. I cut some a-hole bad guy who flipped me the bird last week. I think I'll shoot up the guy instead. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Anyway I need to pay more attention to Peter. His hole was getting really soft and spreading wider with every flex of my fingers. It felt so amazingly soft and warm. The only times I get my fingers in holes is when I'm digging out bullets from my feet.  
  
_**(Wait, what?!)**_  
  
_**(Twister Russian Roulette. Long story. Now don't interrupt me while I'm doing my Perv!)  
  
(POV, you simpleton!)  
  
(You know the Beverly Hills Simpletons?)  
  
(Ugh...)  
  
**_ Anyway, back to the sexy time! I decided that Peter was stretched out enough and pulled out my fingers. He panted hard and looked up at me with those baby doe eyes that were not their typical innocent selves. They were now deep with a sexy desire.  
  
“Took you...long enough. Are you finally...going to...do me?” Peter asked between pants, and I grinned widely.  
  
“You bet I am, Petey Pie. I'm going to do you like you've never been done before.” I promised and lined up my cock to his stretched out ass, making sure that my not-so mini me was hard enough to get the job taken care of.  
  
“Good, because this is one of the few times I like getting screwed over. So you better keep your word.” Peter warned teasingly.  
  
“Trust me babe, if there is one thing I know how to do right its screwing people over.” I said.  
  
Then finally, after a wait that took way too much time, I shoved my whole cock inside the warm flesh sleeve I've come to love. God, it never gets old fucking my four legged spider. He's always so tight even after I stretch him. I can never get enough of being inside him. If it wasn't for the fact that I gotta kill folks to add to my bed made of money I'd stay shoved up Peter's ass all day and all night.  
  
“There's also the fact that he's a superhero with responsibilities, like protecting the city and doing his homework.” Sensible Voice Box said.

“Man, teachers are such narcs about homework these days! I mean seriously, no one ever got smarter by studying books. Live and learn, kids! The world is your school.” Crazy Voice Box said.  
  
“And other paradox dimensions too, which would probably count as abroad studying.” Sensible Voice Box added.  
  
“Then what would traveling to alien planets be? Like space programs?” I asked, not realizing I said it out loud.  
  
“Huh?” Peter asked, looking cutely confused at what I just said.  
  
“Nothing, baby boy. Just thinking out loud.” I said and focused on getting my groove back with the thrusting.  
  
“Ah, so that's why I smelled pancakes cooking.” Peter said with a smirk on his face.  
  
“Heh trust me Peter; if I could make pancakes while I was screwing up into bed I'd hardly get out of bed.” I said.  
  
“Well perhaps when they finally make the tasty low fat burger those big brains from NASA will figure out a way for people to make pancakes in bed while having sex. And speaking of which, get back to sexing me up.” Peter ordered in that sexy tone of his.  
  
“Yes sir.” I said and happily did as I was told.  
  
I thrust in and out of Peter, switching between going fast and hard to slow and steady. Peter always liked it when I switched between speeds. Well not when it came to driving a car or flying a plane. The last time I did that he yelled at me for like twenty five minutes and banned me from operating all vehicles. And when I asked how long he made one of those sideways eight infinity symbol thingies with his web. But he does like my speed switch in bed, so that's good! In between the thrusting I moved my hand down to play with my cute little nerd's balls, and he was prompted to grab his smooth cock and stroke himself off. It got me so hot and bothered(Me: There I said it! Are you happy yourself now?/Crazy Voice Box: _**Yep! Carry on.**_ ) and made me thrust four times as fast.  
  
“Ah, Wade...I-I'm...cumming!” Peter shouted.  
  
“Me too, Peter...” I whispered and leaned down to suckle on his neck.  
  
It wasn't long before we both finally unleashed our loads, mine in Peter's ass and Peter let loose between our chests. After we finally got down from our high(and this is the good kind of high, kiddies, so don't do drugs!) we chilled out and let the room temperature cool us off. I was too lazy to move out of Peter just yet so we stayed in our little spooning position for a while.  
  
“Oh Wade, that was so _amazing_...” Peter moaned to me.  
  
“Great, now we match.” I grunted back.  
  
“What do you...mean by...that?” Asked the web head between pants.  
  
“You're the Amazing Spiderman, and now I got an amazing cock.” I said with a grin.  
  
“Ha! Boy, aren't you humble.” Peter said.  
  
“No, I'm not Humble. I'm Wade. Did I fuck your memory out, Petey Pie?” I asked in joking concern and Peter rolled his eyes and smirked.  
  
“Just shut up, you idiot, and let's take a shower.” Peter said.  
  
_**(Aaaand, we're done!)  
  
(I have to say Wade, I'm legitimately impressed. You actually completed your POV on script.)**_

 _ **(See? I told ya I could do it, boss lady!)  
  
(And you proved yourself right, my crazy friend. Very good job. Now all that's left is the ending piece in third person.)  
  
(Wait, hold it! Before you take over again I want to ask a quick question.)  
  
(Well you've been good, so I suppose answering a quick question wouldn't hurt. What is it?)  
  
(Have you written any stories for the up doc fandom yet?)  
  
(What's up doc?)  
  
(A gun, you screwy wabbit! LOL!)  
  
(…Wade, you're an asshole.)  
  
(Thank you!)  
  
(Why do I even humor him?)  
  
:Third Person POV:  
  
**_ The dawn came with the sun peeking out over the horizon of the Big Apple and slowly glimmering through the windows of the many abodes of the residents who lived there. Soon the sun peered its way into the window of Peter's room and aimed right into his eyes to stir him awake. Fortunately it was his day off from the college so he didn't have to rush to get ready. But it wasn't the sunlight that fully awakened Peter. Rather it was the delectable smell of pancakes. He went down to the kitchen and was surprised to find not only Wade cooking but also Aunt May, who was helping him out. The older woman turned to her nephew and smiled.  
  
“Good morning, Peter! You were asleep so Wade and I thought we'd make breakfast.” Aunt May said cheerily.  
  
“We went out and bought these pancake molders! They even had the limited edition Hello Kitty mold!” Wade exclaimed, holding up said mold with a smile which contagiously resulted in Peter smiling back.  
  
“That's nice Wade. Its probably the only way to have breakfast with a cat and not have to worry about the cat eating your share.” Peter replied.  
  
“Well boys, settle down at the table and I'll bring our plates.” Aunt May said and the young couple did like she said, sitting across from each other.  
  
And so that morning the friendly neighborhood hero, the not so friendly international loon and the world's best aunt shared a cute breakfast of Hello Kitty pancakes. Then after breakfast it came time for Wade to leave, and while Peter was sad he knew that it wouldn't be goodbye. Knowing Wade he would most likely fall in through the chimney to surprise him. So he escorted his boyfriend to the door and gave him one last goodbye.  
  
“See you next time Wade. And please try not to get your legs blown up...” Peter paused and looked away to consider his words then turned back to Wade. “Again.”  
  
“Sure thing, Petey-Pie! You have my word. And don't get caught in your own web either.” Wade said.  
  
“I never get caught in my own web. It can't stick to me.” Peter said.  
  
“Oh wait, that wasn't you. That was Weasel when he got tangled in a tennis court net after I dared him to crash into a country club high on acid.” Wade said.  
  
“Why would you dare him to do that?” Peter asked.  
  
“For the instant Internet viral fame, of course!” Wade exclaimed.  
  
“You are an idiot.” Peter deadpanned.  
  
“But I'm _your_ idiot.” Wade said with a wink.  
  
“Heh. That's true.” Peter said with a smile. And with a final kiss Peter watched as Wade leave and blend in with the growing crowds on the streets, disappearing like a shadow. When he was gone he smiled a bit more and nodded to himself. Yes, Wade Wilson was his idiot. A sweet idiot who proves that even a butter face mercenary can love and be loved.  
  
_**The End...Maybe?**_

**Author's Note:**

> I. Cannot. Believe. I forgot to post another story....AGAIN!! Ugh, I am so sorry you guys. This was supposed to be posted last year but I completely forgot. So allow me to reticfy this by posting the story now before I forget again. 
> 
> This story is a sequel to Stitching SpideyPool, which is a fic I posted on my deviantArt profile. You don't have to really read it to understand this fanfic's plot but if you want to just follow the link below.
> 
> http://jackalyenmystique.deviantart.com/art/Stitching-Spideypool-580302533


End file.
